1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert bus bar plate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insert bus bar plates formed by embedding a plurality of metal bus bars within an insulating resin material by insert molding have been conventionally known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, for example).
However, conventional insert bus bar plates have room for further improvement in the easiness of manufacturing when the bus bars are insert molded within the same resin material.